Who did it?
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Rachel has a mark on her neck and the Kurt wants to know who did it. Rachel/?  Brittany/Quinn Mike/Tina one sided Tina/Artie


**JUst a quick one shot. I was bored lol :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey." Whispered Kurt, lightly slapping his best friend's leg.

"What?" Mercedes hissed back, annoyed that he had interrupted the conversation she had been having with Tina.

"Have you seen the mark on Rach's neck?" He asked quietly. However everyone in the room heard and became silent.

"I never knew she had a boyfriend." Said Mike thoughtfully.

"Obviously they got it on last night 'cause it weren't there yesterday." Mused Artie, trying to gain his ex girlfriend's attention.

"It has to be someone in glee." Decided Kurt as he leant back in his chair.

Mercedes raised a eyebrow at the boy."I don't know, ever since Santana and Brittany persuaded her to join the Cheerio's, she's been getting a lot of male attention."

"It might be Finn." replied Mike slinging a arm over Tina as he saw Artie's longing gaze. The boy instantly turned to glare at him, he ignored it.

"Well he has been pining after her since she broke up with him." Agreed the male Diva.

"The hickey's way to aggressive, Finn wouldn't be able to do that... Maybe Puck." Suggested Mercedes.

Kurt nodded and smirked."It has to be him. He always protects her."

"And she and him are not here now. Who knows where they could be?" She smirked and the two high fived giggling.

"Who said it was a boy?" Thought Artie out loud.

The other four gave him a disbelieving look.

"Rachel's not gay." Squealed Tina before glancing at Kurt."Is she?"

The boy shrugged."How do i know?"

"Well she has been hanging round with Brittany, Quinn and Santana and the last time i checked... They _were _gay." Said Mike.

They all glanced at each other silently.

"Quinn!" Shouted Artie.

"Brittany!" Screamed Mercedes and Tina.

"Puck!" Cried Kurt.

"It's not me." Said Puck as he sauntered into the choir room.

The other five looked at the Jew before asking simultaneously."Who is it?"

He shrugged before sitting down beside Artie."She wouldn't tell me... I'm her BEST FRIEND as well!" He whined as he crossed his arms across his chest like a five year old.

Kurt snickered at the sight."Do you have a idea?"

"Nope but it's not Quinn or Brittany... they're together." He replied before going into a daydream about the two said girls.

"I don't even want to know what he is thinking." Muttered the male diva as he pulled a disgusted face.

Mike, Mercedes and Tina nodded in agreement.

"Sooo... The only person i can think of right now is...Santana..." Said Artie rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He too was day dreaming about Brittany and Quinn.

They all looked at him before bursting out laughing." Naaa."

"What's so funny?" asked Quinn as she entered the room. Brittany on her tail.

"W-where's Santana?" Questioned Tina. She didn't miss the Latina or anything, it was just weird seeing Brittany without Santana or visa versa.

"Don't know."

"With Rachel." smiled Brittany taking a seat behind Kurt. Quinn smacked her palm against her head.

"Oh yeah... I forgot." She lied.

"So... Are you seeing anyone?" Smirked Kurt gazing at the bubbly blond expectantly.

Brittany was oblivious to the frantic waving and shaking of Quinn's hands and head and gave a enthusiastic."Yes! I'm with Quinn."

The male diva fake gasped."Really?" He turned to a embarrassed Quinn Fabray."I didn't know you were _gay."_

"Yeah! She is totally gay and so is Santana and Rachel and You and... umm who else?" Brittany counted on her fingers, trying to figure out who was gay and who was not.

"Brittany!" squealed Quinn blushing bright red.

"Rachel's gay?" questioned Mike sharing a look with his girlfriend.

The bubbly blond nodded."Yep she-"

Quinn clamped a hand over the taller blond's mouth.

"That's all we know." She finshed for her.

The rest of the Gleeks raised a brow, not convinced.

"Yeah right." muttered Puck to himself."Rachel can tell Quinn and Brittany but she can't tell her _best friend!"_

Artie, Tina and Mercedes laughed at the Jewish boy.

"Aww is someone jealous?" teased Kurt.

"Fuck yeah. Have you _seen _Rach lately. She looks so hot in her cheerleader outfit." He huffed.

"Hey guys!" Smiled Rachel interrupting the Gleek's conversation.

Santana grunted her hello as she too entered the room.

"That's it diva!" shouted Kurt standing up."We want to know where you got that hickey from! We can't find out who gave it to you and these two are no help at ALL!" he growled, pointing accusingly at Brittany and Quinn.

The two looked down in shame at the glare they received from one Santana Lopez.

"What?" gasped the diva clamping a hand to her neck."Where?" She failed miserably in trying to locate the mark and stomped her foot in annoyance.

The rest of the teen's laughed and snickered.

"Where is it?" She whined.

Puck marched up to the girl and place his index finger on the mark."There!" He hissed angrily."And why didn't you tell me you were gay and in a realationship?"

Rachel didn't answer the question as she was to busy feeling the spot that Puck had pointed to.

"Rachel!" He growled impatiently.

The diva gave him puppy eyes, forgetting all about the hickey as she saw her best friend's sad face."I didn't know how you'd react." she mumbled.

Noah's face softened instantly at the girl's face. He sighed in forgiveness before pulling her in for a hug."You'd still be my best friend."

Rachel nodded against his chest."I love you Noah."

"I love you too Rach."

"So it_ is_ YOU!" Shouted Kurt, glaring at the Jewish boy.

"No!" Replied Puck pulling away from the female diva."Who is it?" he asked her.

Rachel bowed her head in embarrassment before muttering something inaudibly.

"What?"

"Me." came Santana's voice from the doorway.

"Y-you?" stuttered Tina, blinking in disbelief.

"Yes me! Got a problem with that?" She growled.

Everyone shook their head in fear.

"So... Are you two like together?" Puck asked glancing from Santana to Rachel and back again.

They both nodded.

Everyone became silent at the response.

Noah nodded a little before walking up to Santana."If you hurt her..." He warned.

"You'll kill me. I know." Came the Latina's bored reply.

Puck didn't move. He knew what this girl was capable of. There was no way he was gonna let his Best friend be hurt over this.

Santana seemed to read his mind and added."I promise i won't hurt her. Okay?"

He gave her a lopsided smile, satisfied at the reply, and hugged her."Cool."

Once he was done, he pulled Rachel towards him and slipped his arms around both of their shoulders."Do you know if yous two decide to have a foursome with Quinn and Brittany, don't hesitate in asking me to join..."

Everyone rolled their eyes at the Jewish boy. Puck and his dirty mind...


End file.
